Iridescent
by madxflower
Summary: Even though Sakura was only 5, she knew it was love. Love isn't a feeling that is only present when youre an adult. Sakura was most definatly head over heals.    Literally.    SasuSaku, small amounts of SakuNaru
1. Chapter 1

For Emily, who got me writing again.I hope I can continue this into a multi-chaptered fic, now that I've got some more dedication in my life. I'll try to update every few days, because I'm as impatient as you.

* * *

><p>Sakura was so ready for this.<p>

It was a Tuesday morning, and her mom had packed her favorite onigiri for lunch. Her bubble gum pink hair turned out wavy and shiny because of the braid she had attempted to put it in the night before, and her red dress was neatly folded, ready to be worn.

Today was the day she would tell Sasuke-kun she was in love with him.

She was ready, and no one could change her mind. Even though Sakura was only 5, she knew it was love. Love isn't a feeling that is only present when youre an adult. Sakura was most definatly head over heals.

Literally.

* * *

><p>Little Sakura wanted desperatly to be a ninja for two reasons: to protect those she loved, and to protect herself.<p>

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura might've been ready to pour out her heart, but that didn't mean she wasnt nervous. What if he thought he was too young to be in love? She knew Sasuke thought of her as a friend, as she had been over there on more than one occation to play ninja. When her father was in the hospital, she even stayed at the Uchiha Compound after Sasuke's parents heard of what happened.

"Hm?"

As the two small children were quietly whispering to each other, Iruka-sensei prattled on about how kunai were supposed to be used. Being the wonderful students they were, however, they had already studied ahead.

Quietly reprimanding herself for losing her nerve, Sakura responded. "Can we talk during recess? Please?"

"Aa."

The two friends ended their conversation and caught up with their notes.

* * *

><p>"So what's on your mind, Sakura?" Sasuke was slightly suprised that his closest friend has something upsetting her. While her homelife wasn't ideal, Sakura was usually quiet about it while leaving her mother to get involved. <em>"I want to be a ninja so I can protect my mommy when dad comes home."<em> Sasuke was shocked when he heard those words from her two years ago, when they were only three. He still didnt understand the exact situation, but it probably wasnt anything like his home. Therefore, when Sakura seemed so frayed, even if she looked cute, during their small conversation, Sasuke had assumed that something had happened and she needed to stay with him for a few days.

"I...I think-no, I know I'm in love with you, and I needed to tell you Sasuke-kun." Sakura's face turned as red as her dress. _"Please say something. Please. I need to know you love me too." _But Sasuke had waited too long, and his closest friend took that as a rejection.

_"Of course he doesn't like me. I'm stupid and ugly, and Sasuke-kun could've had so much better as his friend. I'm worthless."_

She ran off before he could even respond, effectivly leaving him alone by the small swingset.

Meanwhile, a light pink colored blush dusted the young Uchiha's cheeks. He just didn't know how to say he had a crush on her for the last few weeks.

* * *

><p>Sakura was not ready to be rejected.<p>

She was a smart kid, and understood that there was always a chance, but it never seemed to cross her mind what would happen if he did reject her.

So she ran.

Sakura ran into the forest, and hid under an old tree. She always came here when her father came home drunk and her mother told her to hide. Hiding felt like it would be a good idea right now.

No one was out here, as far as she knew, so it was safe. After climbing up the tree rather half heartedly and tripping on some odd branches more than once, the young girl finally broke down into tears.

_**Remember all the sadness and frustration, and let it go. **_

_**Let it go.**_

* * *

><p>Naruto was not a happy camper. The small boy was just sitting in a tree, minding his own bussiness, eating a squirell and such, when this little girl, though a beautiful one, tries to climb up, and for a second he thinks shes trying to be his friend, until she drops down and cries.<p>

Granted, this pink haired girl might not have even seen him. Maybe she did want to be friends...if she met him that is. Willing to take this chance, Naruto jumped down from his comfertable branch and softly kicked some leaves, meaning to make a bit of noise, that way his pressence wouldn't startle her. On the way down though, the young boy fell on his arm, leaving a swollen red wrist in need of attendance.

"Hi! My name's Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name?" Even though his wrist was hurting, Naruto thought the girl was in more pain. _"I wonder why" _he thought, _"She doesn't look injured."_

Sakura wiped her eyes and glanced Naruto. "My name's Sakura. But my mommy told me not to talk to strangers. Are you a stranger?" She really hoped she wasnt a stranger. Naruto looked really nice.

"Nope! Do you want to be friends?" _"Please say yes. I dont want to be alone." _By this time Naruto's wrist was healed, neither of the two even noticing.

A small tear of happiness dribbled out of the young girl's eye. "Sure. I kind of lost one of my friends cause I liked him too much. Can we be best friends?"

"Yeah!" Naruto was estatic. He made a best friend. He'd always protect her. She was like a flower. Maybe thats why her name suited her so much. "How come you were crying though? I'll take care of you so you'll never be sad again." Sakura leaned on her new found companion while she shared her home made onigiri.

* * *

><p>To say Sasuke was pissed was an understatement.<p>

Why was Sakura with this other boy? Weren't they best friends? _"But I like Sakura..."  
><em>Sasuke frowned, but didnt move from his spot.

"This dobe might steal Sakura from me."

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTES!<p>

1)My previous stories suck balls, and I know it. I wrote them many many years ago. lets leave it at that and never mention them again. DEAL? deal.

2)Spelling only sucks because word broke an I'm only a freshman. sorry. :c

3)Fruit gummies and Orange Juice got me threw this chapter. Thought you'd like to know. :3

4)Reviews make the world go round :3


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke came home from school on Tuesday with a strange feeing that the universe wanted to fuck with him.

Of course, not in those words.

_"Why would Sakura have lunch with anyone but me?" _The boy wondered. He never saw her even exchange a greeting with any of his other classmates. She was pretty shy, now that he came to think of it. One of the main reasons he knew her was from their parents being lifelong friends. The two had shared a crib as babies when Sakura's mother had to run home and take care of something beyond his knowledge. He was with her almost every waking moment from the beginning of school, to when they would walk to his house and talk about anything. Sakura did do most of the talking, though. Sasuke Uchiha had no idea how Sakura Haruno became such good friends with the small blonde boy, but he had every intention of finding out.

Sakura was his.

"Sasu-chan! How was my little boy's day at the Acadamy?" Mikoto asked cheerfully as she set aside a small plate of sliced tomatoes in front of where he sat at the dining room table. _"No answer yet. Hmm...around this time Sasuke would be telling me something he learned as he ate his snack." _Mikoto sighed, grabbed her tea, and sat in front of her youngest son. "Sasuke, is something wrong?"

While his mother was his greatest support, even on the smallest issues, the small five year old sat silently. He took a small bite out of a slice of tomatoe in favor of telling his mother he had no friends now. This wouldn't last long though, for around two short minutes later, Sasuke lost it.

"Sakura got a new friend!" He hugged his knees up to his chest and quietly whimpered about how now he was alone. However, his mother was speachless.

"Why dont you make friends with him too?"

_"I dont want her to have a new friend though." _He didnt say this. He knew it was selfish.  
>He didn't care.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sakura was getting along wonderfully. The young Uzumaki, as she later learned was his last name, was the most cheerfull person in the world. She loved talking to him about anything at all, for instead of just listening, he talked with her, almost more.<p>

"Oi, Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"The reason I was crying before..It was because I really liked this boy, Sasuke-kun, but he didn't like me. Thats why I was in the forest before." It took alot of courage for Sakura to confess to someone else her feelings about Sasuke-kun. She was still somewhat shy about the ordeal that had taken place not even six hours ago.

"Oh, Sakura..I'm so sorry you had to deal with such a Teme. I bet everyone in the world likes you except for him." Naruto was somewhat upset by this. He knew he had only just met the rosette, but he harbored a small crush on her, and was disappointed to know that she had feelings for someone else. "Would you like for me to talk to him for you? Maybe we can all be friends, and if he decides to be mean to you, I'll always be there for you to kick his butt!"

Sakura Haruno agreed, and the Kyuubi vessel walked her home. Because of the yelling from the living room, however, Naruto had to help the young girl climb into her bedroom from the broken down trellace. She quietly told the small boy where he could find Sasuke-kun, and closed the window.

_'Naruto-kun was so sweet."_

Sakura didn't understand why her parents were always so upset with eachother. They were supposed to love the other, right? Other parents did. The young girl sighed, and climbed under the blanket her mother had sewn the year before. The only thing Sakura didn't like about her family is when her father came home drunk. He always gave the same excuse for it, too. _"I'm a shinobi,"_ He would say. _"I could die any day now. At least let me be happy when I do." _At this point, her mother would quietly tell her to go upstairs. When she was younger, Sakura wouldn't be able to get upstairs, and she still remembered what would happen to her mother.

Her own _father _would emotionally blackmail her mother. Back when Sakura was born, she tried to file for a divorce to protect herself and her precious daughter, but when Mrs. Haruno had come home from the Hokage Tower, she had found her Schizophenic and Alchohalic husband with a kunai to his neck, and several senbon stuck into his right arm. At that moment, Mrs. Haruno gave up on trying to leave. She loved her husband, and when givin the choice, she would rather see him live. She just wished he would be stable enough to help raise their daughter.

Of course, Sakura knew nothing of this.  
>She only thought her parents argued more than others.<p>

**_With the Cataclysm raining down, Insides crying "Save me now!"  
>You were there, impossibly alone.<em>**

* * *

><p>Naruto was somewhat lost.<p>

Because of all the villagers that hated his guts, the lone Uzumaki tended to stay outside the village gates, only coming inside for the occational bowl of ramen when he collected enough dropped money. Therefore, finding a small training ground was a problem. Sakura hadn't really specified anything special about it, just that it was small and had a tiny cherry blossom tree Sasuke liked to sit under when he could get a chance.

After 20 minutes of straight up wandering, Naruto thought he found the tree.

Only there was no Sasuke.

So, being the smart little ninja Naruto was, he left a note.  
>That'd solve everything and make Sakura-chan happy.<br>"Yeah."

* * *

><p>That blonde kid was under his tree. Jerk.<p>

Sasuke mentally frowned. First Sakura, now this kid is taking his _**other **_cherry blossom too?

He hopped down from the tree he was currently occupying and examined it no make sure the idiot didn't mess it up. The flowers still looked beautiful, and nothing was out of place except for a sticky note. It was orange with a cute little bowl of ramen in the corner, not that Sasuke would ever admit it was cute. The note read,

_"Sasuke-teme. come for ramen with me and Sakura-chan tomorrow night at Ichiraku? We can all be friends. -Naruto Uzumaki"_

He knew he'd go. But only to get back Sakura. That's it.

* * *

><p>When the three small kids met up, Sakura was red, Naruto was giggling, and Sasuke was pouting. The first words said between the trio was from Sasuke, suprisingly.<p>

"The only reason I'm here is to get my friend back."

Sakura turned more red, Naruto laughed like it was impossible, and Sasuke climbed on to one of the stools.

He wouldn't like it, but they could be friends.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES!<p>

1)You guys really disappointed me. No reviews except for one,from_** TCurry**_, who this chapter is dedicated to. I hope you like it. :D

2)I'm thinking about doing a short Shika/Ino oneshot today, so put me on author alert to know when it comes out.

3)I'm really doing this for the constructive critisicm, so no reviews=no chapters.

4)This story IS romance/angst. Its about to get really dark into the next chapter. If you dont approve of reading about self harm/depression/shit like that, I suggest you leave now.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten years later.

Ten **_years._**

The young, innocent rosette had turned into a scarred young teenager. Her father had been overdosing on comon household drugs for about 8 years, and Sakura had been the one to take away various weapons from his hands when her mother couldn't take it anymore or had to work. She was the one who had to put growing up on hold until some peace could enter her life. Nothing was ever the same after she pulled a gun out of his hands, or even after Mr. Haruno had told her she should kill herself.

He had no idea.

Because of so much emotional trauma, Sakura Haruno, best friend of both Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, had been cutting herself since she turned thirteen. If anyone had asked her why, she would say how she couldn't stand the pressure to be perfect, that it seemed like she was never good enough, and maybe she didn't deserve the friends she's had for as long as she can remember. No one knew about her cutting, and she never really planned on telling anyone. _"If I was stronger, better, prettier, even **sane**, I'd be able to stop this."_ Sakura thought those words everyday. It never occured to her, secrets always get out.

**_You felt the gravity of tempered grace, Falling into empty space.  
>No one there to catch you in their arms.<em>******

Always.

* * *

><p>Naruto knew everything about Sakura's family.<p>

He knew her father was schizophenic and that was why "Inner Sakura", as they had dubbed the voice 4 years ago, exsisted. Naruto learned everything there was to know about Mr. Haruno's condition, because he was afraid if he didn't then Sakura would end up like him. He had to protect her though, because she was precious. He really respected Mrs. Haruno for staying with him for so long. He could understand why she did though. Sakura was worth it. She always was.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was clueless.<p>

Sure, he knew about Inner Sakura on occation, but didn't know why. He knew her father was unstable, but didn't understand how bad it was. He would be there for her, if he knew, but Sasuke Uchiha had problems of his own. Problems that included his own disfunctional family. His father ignored him, in favor of his brother. His mother loved him "more", and because of this, his brother envied him. Sasuke wanted the love of the male members of his family. Sakura's problems appeared secondary to his own.

Even so, his love for Sakura flourished. She became even more beautiful over the years, growing her hair out to full length after the chunin exams. Her eyes seemed to sparkle whenever he saw her, and Sasuke couldn't seem to get enough of her company. _"Sakura has seemed to becme more reserved over the years,"_ Sasuke might think if he looked hard enough, _"She doesn't smile that much anymore."_ However, he still wanted to ask her out soon.

It would be perfect if the dobe wasn't there.

* * *

><p>Today was the day Sakura Haruno burst. She just couldn't hold in the secret aymore.<p>

She had to tell Naruto and Sasuke the kunai next to her bed wasn't just for protection.

Sakura had to tell them she was a cutter.

* * *

><p>"Guys? Its Sakura. Meet me at Ichiraku in ten."<br>"Hn." Sakura took that as a _"I'll try to be there, not sure if I can get out though."  
><em>"Gotcha. Your treat?" Naruto sounded hopeful. Free ramen + Sakura-chan = Good Day. Boy, would he be suprised.  
>"Yeah, sure. Bye"<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura hung up the phone and scurried out of her house. She hoped Sasuke would show. It might make coming out easier.<br>Well, she hoped.

The walk to Ichiraku was unusually quiet for her. All Sakura could think about was what they would say, how they would react. She was always the normal one out of the three of them. She was used to cutting, but would they still want so be friends with her when they knew? Suddenly, someone was calling out her name, and Sakura realized she had already arrived at her favorite blonde's restraunt of choice.

"Sakura, are you okay? You seemed kinda "off" on the phone." Those words, suprisingy, came out of Sasuke's mouth. Damn. Sakura hoped there might be a little small talk before they jumped into this.

"Yeah, um..I need to tell you guys something. Can we go sit down for a second first?" Sakura ran her hand threw her hair, slightly messing up the way she combed it before she left. As the group walked over she couldn't seem to keep her hands still. After deciding on a small booth in the corner, both boys looked at her from across the table. Sakura peeled off the arm warmers she was currently wearing to hide the scars, similar to those of Ino's. At the last second, a tear dripped down her face. "I'm a cutter."

Naruto and Sasuke were flabbergasted. Naruto knew Sakura was depressed, but never to this extent. Sasuke felt like the last piece of the puzzle just made everything a clear picture. His face even showed it: Mouth slightly parted, eyes wide open and starring at her scars.

The three teens starred in silence until Naruto spoke up: "Why?"

"Because I wasn't good enough. I'm never good enough." Sakura was full out crying, but trying her best not to make any noise. She didn't want to attract any attention.

"Don't do that. You're perfect." Sasuke. He leaned forward slightly to grab her hand and rubbed his thumb over her wrist where the dark pink line grazed her skin.

Naruto tried to smile and said, "Yeah. Besides, isn't our little family disfunctional enough?" Sakura choked at a laugh at the comment. They had no idea.

"I don't want to hurt myself anymore." Sakura whimpered. "Inner Sakura just won't listen."

**_As if the sky had bown the heavens into stars._**

"We're here for you." Sakura wasn't sure who said that. She was just glad someone cared.

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTES:<p>

1)I honestly have no idea where I'm taking this. Theres probably not going to be a greater conflict than psychological stuff. SORRY.

2)If no one's figured it out yet, this story of non massacre. I appologize if that wasn't clear.

3)I adore the people that review. Thanks to XxsilversilkenwingsxX I tried to add more dialog into the second half. Sorry about the first half, but i did origenally plan for this story to take place when they were older, I just wanted to add a little bit of background like it was taking place now. Next chapter might take 2 days if I'm slow, up by noon tomorrow if I'm fast.

4)I'm glad everyone is enjoying this, but I WILL NOT modify my writing type drastically to please people.

5)Review with ideas, because I only have the bare bones of this story worked out.


	4. Chapter 4

After Team 7 had met at the ramen stand, Sakura's drunken father had called to scream at her for not being home. "He sounds really freaked out." Sakura told them. "I should probably go see what he did." With a sigh, the female member of the group left, hugging her boys before she did. Both their faces turned red quickly, but she pulled away, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to ponder how they could've missed what happened to the cherry blossom. It seemed like the boys sat in silence for eternity until Naruto spoke up:

"This is my fault. I..I could've been there for her more. How am I supposed to take care of an entire village if I can't even notice my best friend cuts?" The Kyuubi vessel gripped his hair furiously, enraged at himself for missing whatever signs there might've been.

Sasuke was taking the situation in an entirely different way. It felt surreal to him, and he was still trying to get a grasp on reality. "I've been friends with her since we were babies. How do you think I feel?" He whispered. "Naruto...I need to tell you something."

"Oh fuck, _**not you too!**_" Naruto's eyes were almost bugging out of his head at the prospect of Sasuke cutting. While he didn't really like him at first, the two had grown close over the years, and there was no way to deny that they were like brothers.

"Of course not, dobe." Sasuke hit him over the head, similar to what Sakura would do during a less stressful encounter, if she were here. "I think I'm in love with Sakura."

"Whu?" The noodles Naruto had been slurping were stopped until he could understand the situation. _This is bad. _He quickly severed the noodles with his teeth and swallowed down the half chewed ones. "Are you serious, Teme? You're really in love?"

A small blush crept over Sasuke's cheeks, similar to the one he had when he was five and Sakura confessed her love. "Yeah. I hope she still feels the same way." It was comon knowledge for their group to know that Sakura loved her boys equally and as friends. Naruto knew this was just wishful on Sasuke's part. He knew because he could relate.

"Teme. You can't date her. Not now, at least." Naruto knew these words were true for him too. Sakura didn't need a relationship to be stressed about now. She needed help from them, and if they couldn't help, maybe from Tsunade. "She hasn't stopped cutting yet. You know that means she needs us more than ever."

"Hn." Sasuke's eyes got hard as he realized what might happen to Sakura if they couldn't do something. At this moment, he thanked Kami that she knew medical jutsu. If she cuts too deep, she can save herself. _"But not if she doesn't want to."_ Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath and looked Naruto in the eyes. "We'll save her."

Sasuke and Naruto would do anything to stop Sakura from hurting herself. They loved her way too much to let her do this.

* * *

><p>As Sakura walked home, she mused to herself the kinds of things Naruto and Sasuke talked about after she left. Were they upset? Of course they were. In spite of everything, she laughed. Her teammates were probably the most protective out of the rookie nine males. To hear that she's been doing this to herself probably deeply upset them.<br>But what course of action would they take? Sakura desperatly hoped they wouldn't tell anyone further. Two people was already too many. Sakura crossed her arms and stuck a thumb under her left arm warmer. There was a scar in the middle of her wrist, right where the arm turned into a hand. It was in the shape of a heart, and it was the first time she cut herself. That was the first time Sasuke called her worthless.  
>He took it back the next day, but by that time she was hooked.<p>

Cutting was her favorite thing to relieve stress. Most people might not understand, but when Sakura cut, she felt perfect. There was no horrible fathers, no more hurtful words, and no more _world_. Even so, she could focus. It wasn't hurting her work and she felt amazing from the natural endorphins it created.

There was groaning from her house.

_Mom's not home, I guess._

Sakura rushed inside to find her father on the floor, crawling around like he had no legs. There were empty pill bottles on the bathroom floor, so she assumed he overdosed on Bennadryl again. The man that had "raised her" was screaming about anything in the world. Sakura didn't even pay attention anymore. Her father was more of a nuciance to her and Mrs. Haruno than anything else. Another reason she hadn't told her mother yet: If she were to even try to focus on her own problems with her mother's help, Mr. Haruno would try to kill himself again. He always had to be the center of attention.

Sakura sat on the couch and sighed. Then she noticed why her father was groaning.  
>All the way up his leg was a cut. A cut that had feces smeared on it.<p>

She grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency?"  
>"My father has givin himself an infection in his leg after overdosing."<p>

They secured her location and an ambulance arrived within 5 minutes to take them to the hospital.  
>Something inside Sakura wished he would die.<p>

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES<p>

1)I'd like to adress TCurry's concerns about the my story.  
>a. If you've ever been friends with a cutter, you'll know how exceptionally good they are at hiding things. Unless you actually catch them in the act, They can pretty much get out of it. This may seem unreasonable, but keep in mind that I do know what I'm talking about. Both my brother and I are in recovery for it. I'd like to also point out that many cutters WILL fake their emotions and will carefully pick every word they say to not arrouse suspicion.<br>b. I did mention Naruto and Sasuke falling more in love, but keep in mind Sasuke was the only one to admit it out loud. I also plan on lots of SakuSasu fluffy hospital moments next chapter.  
>c. Its up to Naruto if they go to Tsunade~I think.<br>d. The only person I might kill off is Sakura's dad. Unfortunatly, I'm trying to make his medical condition as similar to my own father's while still having it work with the story. This meaning if I don't get to dance over my dead father's grave, neither does Sakura.  
>e. I'd like to also point out that the thoughts Sakura has in this fanfiction were once thought by either my brother, myself, or a generic cutter. If someone you know cuts, please try to help them.<p>

2)Thanks for the reviews, guys! :DD

3)The one shot is up! R&R my lil' oneshot, _**Out Plan the Stratigest.**_


	5. Chapter 5

So, I like this story, but it makes me sad that it only has 5 reviews. If it doesnt get to 7 by monday, i think I'm going to discontinue it. :c but on with the chapter! Happy (day late) birthday, Sasuke!

* * *

><p>Sitting in hospitals was really depressing. You know there are patients in every room, and while their conditions are mysteries to you, theres someone in the building controlling if they get better or not. A crappy day to a doctor could end up in someone dying.<p>

Sakura contemplated this while she looked at the sleeping form of her father in the hospital bed. In some sense of the word, Sakura pitied him. Detsuki Haruno had wanted nothing more than to be the best father in the world. She couldn't really hate him, but what he kept doing had to change.

After sitting in Mr. Haruno's room for a few hours, stress was clearly becoming apparent on her features. A thin layer of sweat had accumulated on her forhead, making any stray hairs stick. Her dress was wrinkled from slouching, and small bags had formed under her eyes after the medics had come in to flush out any forming bacteria. This whole process was a hassle on the petite fifteen-year-old, and she was looking forward to when her mother would arrive. As the door creaked, Sakura saw her best friends wander in and had to crack a smile. _Of couse they knew she was here. _

"Naruto, Sasuke, how the hell did you guys know I was here?" The rosette stood and draped her arms around them. This was exactly what she needed. Her boys. A small blush formed on her cheeks as she realised how close she was to the two young _handsome_ men. Sure, they were bestfriends and Sakura has seen them plenty more revealed and well, hot, but once in a while, butterflies flutter in her stomach when she realises just how lucky she is to have them.

"When you left the dobe and I went to go spar, but we saw an ambulance at your house. What happened?" A genuine look of concern reflected into Sasuke's eyes as he said this. The girl he loved looked up and answered plainly, but not without a hint of sadness in her voice.

"My dad's an idiot."

Naruto's eyes went wide as the words left his crush's pink lips. "Eh, Sasuke, come here for a sec!" The Uzumaki dragged the Sharingan user into the hall and squatted down in a corner, pulling Sasuke's arms down, to make him follow suit. "You have no-fucking-idea what she meant, do you?"

Sasuke searched his head for anything that might elude to what his cherry blossom said. "No?"

"Damnit!" A flustered tan hand swept threw Naruto's already ruffled blonde spikes. "For a ninja, you sure are an idiot. I'm gonna make this easy for you to understand, since you're being so slow today. Sakura-chan's dad is crazy. Like, crazy, crazy."

"Y-You mean..?" Obsideon eyes became like dark saucers on his pale face. Sasuke pulled anxiously at his coller. Suddenly the world seemed to be closing in. "She can't be around him! I don't want Sakura to be around him. He's unstable!" Swiftly standing to his feet, the young Uchiha slipped into the room and drew out his long time love. A quick look at Naruto confirmed what he knew should happen.

"Sakura, I want you to move in with me."

A sarcastic chuckle bubbled out of the kunoichi's throat. "Oh, Sasuke, this is all so sudden." A small hand raised to her forhead in an attempt to be dramatic, but only raised a scowl on her best friend's face. "I mean, I know we've been having sex for years," At this his face turned red and his mouth closed, "but come on. Shouldn't we get married first?"

"You're annoying." Sasuke muttered half-heartedly with a small blush. "I just don't want you to be around that guy when he gets out."

Naruto sighed and looked at Sakura. She appeared so frail and breakable and he couldn't imagine how someone so small could level mountains. "Sak, you should do it. It can't be healthy to be around him." The Kyuubi vessel took her hand and brushed his thumb over it. "Comon Sakura-chan," A small grin manuvered its way to his face. "It'll be fun. We can all have a sleepover."

Sasuke got the small message Naruto was saying. _You better fucking watch her, Teme. If her arm has even **one **new cut on it, I'm going Kyuubi on your ass._

The Uchiha mentally snorted at the thought of a dead last beating him at anything. However, he did understand the boy's worries. His fingers found their way to hers and held her hand in a way that wasn't meant for best friends. "Sakura, please. Don't be difficult." A few minutes passed while the girl considered her options. It had turned into an awkward silence until she answered.

"Okay." The rosette smiled weakly, "I'll get my stuff and come over when my mom shows up here. You guys can go. I bet you still need to get me a guest room in your big ass house, eh, Sasuke?" She squeezed her childhood crush's hand. _Don't leave me._

_I won't. _Sasuke squeezed back and let go. "Lets go, dobe. Bye, Sakura," Her name hung in the air a moment too long before he continued. "I'll see you tonight."

She wasn't sure if that was supposed to give her the goosebumps it did.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<p>

1)I love you guys. Srsly. 3

2)Pleeeease review so I have enough love to continue this. DD:

3)Yeah, Sasuke got kinda mushy, but I wanted him to be kinda all protective of Sakura's sanity. No good boyfriend would want you around Sakura's dad.

4)Speaking of Sakura's dad, I know I made Sakura be all hard ass about him last chapter, so I thought I'd show a little more endearing of a side this chapter.

5)Yes, Naruto and Sasuke were just so happening to be creeping on Sakura's house. Naruto knows how strange Sakura's dad is, so I find it reasonable that he would worry when she gets a call from her horrible father.

6) Lots of fluff for Sasuke's birthday! :D

7)Yes, It was a short chapter. I didn't feel like writing, but I felt guilty for not updating till now.

8) - I love that face. :D

9)OKAY REVIEW NOW! Otherwise this is going on hiatus. Or I'll just give it to someone to finish. But what fun is that?


	6. Chapter 6

Since Mrs. Haruno had the late shift, Sakura had been at the hospital for a good six hours before her mother arrived. At that point the woman knew any arguing would be mute to her daughter's ears, so she gave her permission to stay at the Uchiha residence for a week, but after that they would talk. Because after all, the boy was a teenager and what did she really know about Sasuke? That Uzumaki boy came around alot more often.

By the time Sakura had finished packing a weeks worth of clothes and a few spares, taking a shower, and gathering up anything else she might need, the clock had struck eight. At this moment the kunoichi hesitated on going to Sasuke's house, if only because of the time. The Uchiha's were strict, and if Sasuke hadn't told them she was coming...

"Well, I might as well see if I can." A quick look reminded her she wouldn't be missing the empty looking bedroom. The rosette quickly hopped threw the window in favor of taking her door that she carefully locked earlier. "Time to start walking."

At 8:30, a quick look around the room from Naruto would ensure that Sakura-chan had left the kunai on her bedside table. The Kyuubi vessel grabbed it and placed it into his pocket. "Step one, complete." He muttered into his earpiece. "Sparrow, set up Step two. The Misstress has left her cave."

In response, an irritated voice spoke threw the device. "Naruto, we don't need code names. Seriously, theres no point." Static rustled threw his ear as if agreeing with Sasuke, then a small echo was heard in the background. "Mother, Sakura's staying for a week. Her father has been hospitalized and I offered her a guest room. Is this alright." Naruto couldn't hear the reply, but after a second the earpeice disconneted. A loud screetch could be heard as the blonde fell over.

"Gahh!"

* * *

><p>The walk to the Uchiha residence took about 10 minutes when walking. Plenty of time that left Haruno Sakura alone with her thoughts.<p>

Thoughts that revolved around her team mate.  
>Her team mate that held her hand earlier that afternoon.<p>

In all truthfullness, the rosette hadn't stopped thinking about it. The way his skin felt on hers, the way that time had stopped and the way he looked at her like they were the only things in the world, but it wasn't true.

It wasn't true when they were five year olds, it wasn't true now.

Sasuke Uchiha did **_not_** have a crush on her, and if her thick skull could remember that, they wouldn't have a problem.

But for the record, when he said her name, it felt like the world exploded.

Sakura sighed and rang the door bell.

* * *

><p>The doorbell sounded through out the large gathering room of the Uchiha estate. With the ceilings so high an elephant could fit comfertably, even the smallest of noises made an echo. Intinctively, Itachi Uchiha, being closest to the door, quietly and gracefully walked to the entrance, only to be run into by his younger brother.<p>

This might be interesting.

"Sasuke, who is at the door?" The elder Uchiha held back his sibling using on the the palm of his hand. A rough grunt was his only response. Years of being around Sasuke's genin team had helped Itachi recognize their chakra signitures, so it was easy for him to determine that Sakura was behind the door. He couldn't as easily place why Sasuke's heart was beating faster than would be normal for just sprinting down the stairs.

"Sakura." Woah, no beating around he bush? "Now let me through."

"Have fun, little brother." Sasuke opened the door to see a freshly showered Sakura along with a few small bags filled with her belongings. Sasuke gently carried them upstairs and inside the room across from his. The lilac walls almost painted to match the large white futon against the wall, complete with a dark purple comferter.

The two young ninjas sat on the bed, but after a moment, Sakura flopped down, letting her head graze on the pillow. "Sasuke?"

The young Uchiha looked at his secret beloved with care in his eyes. She must be tired... "Hn?" He turned his body to face the kunoichi. Her hair splurred out like an open fan and her eyes were beginning to shut. A small smile formed where his usual smirk would be, and Sasuke, for one of the few times in his life, was relaxed.

"I think I love you still. But don't leave me again." The fifteen year old turned to face him and leaned into his chest. Subconsciously, his arms wrapped around her to pull her in. Sasuke waited for her breathing to even out before he would even think of responding to that...that...confession.

She couldn't really love him, right? Of course not. She was emotionally unstable, either way. If she did mean it, he couldn't act on it. If she did not mean it...fuck. Sasuke really, really hoped she meant it.

"I love you too, Sakura." After saying this to the open air and turning off the light, he quietly got back under the comfoter and let himself sleep with his love.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES.<p>

1)Ohmygoodness. I love you guys. I got THREE reviews when I only asked for two. :DDDD

2)For the next chapter I want my total number of reviews to go to 15. It may seem like alot (to me) but only one person out of the 8 reviews i have has commented twice. and this is 6 chapters, man. give me a little love. :3

3)To the 15th reviewer: You can choose a sentance for one of the characters to say, or ask for a character to be present in the next chapter. Have fun with it, kiddies!

4)Okay, now review so I keep writing! I put in lots of fluff just for you. :D I'll see how many of you rock my world in the A.M.


	7. Chapter 7

At 7:30 A.M., Sakura recieved a voicemail on her cellphone from her mother.

At 11:00 A.M., when she was waking up in the arms of Sasuke, she had twenty voicemails that has still yet to be read. They all said the just about the same thing. _"Sakura, your father is in surgury. I'll be at the hospital all week to keep an eye on him. I've thought over you staying at the Uchiha boy's house...and, well, I'd feel more comfortable with the situation if Naruto was there to watch over you. I know it's not my call, but please consider it. I'm just worried about you."_

Sure, it seemed reasonable, but who wanted to waste a week with your old love in favor of babysitting two teenage boys. The rosette quietly sighed, typed in a quick text to her mother, and readjusted herself to rest her pink mop of hair on Sasuke's elbow. Hesitantly, she raised her hand and stroked the edge of his jaw bone. As another sigh escaped her lips, the young cutter placed his arms around her waist and drifted off.

_"Naruto on a mission. going bck to bed. ily."_

Sasuke's eyes popped open once sleep overwhelmed his teammate. Sakura lied? His arms tightened around the pink haired beauty involuntarily. Surely, he shouldn't look into this. It couldn't mean she only wanted to be with him. There was the whole, "I love you" thing that happened last night, but she was half asleep. Of course she didn't realize she said it. She probably never even meant it.

Yeah.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-aaaaah. You're never going to earn his love, you know." A voice called out to the sleeping girl. "You aren't good enough. And who says you ever will be? Hopeless."<p>

The sound of dripping water was becoming intolerable. A metallic taste in the back of her throat was peeling up from inside her stomach and made her knees go weak.

"You're a deranged girl to even begin to believe that he want's to be near you. Who could love a cutter like you?" It mocked her.

With a mouth sewn shut, Sakura couldn't even scream out her sorrows.

It was right, and there was nothing she could do but weep.

* * *

><p>At 11:24, Sakura crawled out of the bed.<p>

Quietly going over to her backpack, she pulled out a senbon and snuck into the bathroom. Shifting onto the floor, she leaned her head against the side of the cool granite counter and began to cry. If the dreams were back, it wouldn't be long until the bad voices came also. Sasuke could never love her now.

The young girl dragged the tip of the senbon across her wrist once. It was not enough to break the skin, but enough to turn it red againt the pale flesh and the pink scars.

Sasuke didn't love her. No one could, she thought. I'm too messed up. Who could love someone so unstable? Another scratch on the red line.

The voice in her dream knew she was pathetic and a lost cause. Why couldn't she be smart enough to figure it, whatever this was, out herself? Why did no one see that she could be saved?

**_With no one there to catch you in their arms,  
>Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?<em>**

One more scrape of the sharp needle would be enough to break the skin. Sakura placed the weapon into her mouth and chewed it shoughtfully as she examined her self inflicted wound. Nothing over two millimeters deep, barely a flesh would. The stress of the dream off her shoulders, the kunoichi put away the needle. That's really all she needed right now.

A small trail of blood dripped down her palm as the kunoichi looked up. Sasuke was standing in the doorway of the medium sized bathroom they were sitting in. "Why?" was the first word out of his mouth, then "Sit on the bed."

As the Uchiha got out disenfectent and cotton balls, Sakura remembered the day the pair met Naruto. Sasuke sprayed ointment onto the cotton ball and she remembered getting lost in the woods. He gently rubbed away her physical manifestation of emotional pain as his love remembered what it was like to be a kid. The boy who she remembers causing the most horrible would of all is healing her.

"It was because I had a nightmare," Sakura croaked. "I dreamt that..that 10 years ago, you were disgusted by me. And that now is just, I don't know, pity." Her cheek flinched as he rubbed the ointment on her wrist. "Am I hopeless to you?" Bubble gum pink tresses that looked all too cheery for such a sad girl fell in front of her face to hide the tear in her eye. As much as Sasuke would never admit he pitied her, he knew in his heart he did. She deserved to be happy after everything she'd gone through.

"Sakura." A feather light hand lightly brushed her own pale one sitting in her lap. Small circles over the back of her hand sent tingles down her spine. "You were never hopeless, and I'll take care of you until even you can see that." She wasn't hopeless, the rosette only hoped _less_. He'd change that.

Sob after sob escaped her mouth relentlessly until Sakura grabbed her childhood crush's hand. Emerald met Obsideon eyes until she spoke. "You'll save me, won't you?"

Wrapping an arm around her back, the young Uchiha hugged her in a small embrace. "Always."

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<p>

1) I love it when you guys review. It sends happiness into my skull.

2)I'm sorry for not updating recently, but I've been busy. No, not with my dad in the hospital or something productive. I've been playing Rockband. :D

3)I hate this chapter just because it comes out so cheesy with so much freaking fluff. I really wanted a serious moment, but maybe next chapter.

4) K, time for bed. GNIGHT :3

5)Oh yeah, I was drinking some Gin earlier, so any spelling errors, blame it on the A-A-A-A-A-A-ALCOHAL. (EDITED!)

6)REVIEW FOR LOVE. Same contest from last chapter continues onto here, since I still dont have 15 reviews. -_-


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto was a man on a mission.

Seriously.

After a quick bite at Ichiraku Ramen, he started on his own route to the hospital. Tossing and turning all night over this one hour of his day had left bags under his eyes that were only noticable when his smile, as bright as usual, didn't hide them. The only other thing he had planned for today was training with Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke, but that wasn't till late afternoon. His cherry blossom had been put on leave by Grandma Tsunade until her father was out of the hospital. That didn't mean she couldn't have a life though.

Today was the day he would ask to date Sakura Haruno.

Just the thought of her turned his tan cheeks pink and put a small skip in his step. Hell, everything about her made his heart race and his stomach flip. The thought breifly crossed the boy's mind to check into the hospital himself, for this couldn't be natural.

Sakura's blue eyed boy waltzed into Mr. Harunto's hospital room like he owned the place. One quick look into the grown man's eyes told him he wasn't looking for a challenge. It was obvious that the man knew he had no power in any sort of power struggle. In fact, he appeared almost defeated already. Naruto almost smugly raised his head over the girl of his dreams's father and loudly declared, "I love Sakura Haruno, and I would like your permission to date her, or court her, or whatever you want to call it. All I know is I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Orange sleaves defiantly crossed over the blonde's jacket in a poor attempt to look stubborn. On the inside, he was a little nervous.

On the gray haired fathers face grew a large grin. "Boy, you have no idea what you're saying. My daughter didn't want to see you earlier, why'd she even want to date you. She's with that Uchiha." A flip phone was then thrown into the air at the lone visiter and when opened read these words:

_Naruto on a mission. going bck to bed. ily._

The phone dropped to the floor and a small crack in the screen formed.

* * *

><p>Naruto went on a mission,<br>A mission to ask out his love.  
>He asked for a blesssing,<br>But only got heartbreak.  
>Heartbreak in the form of a dove.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke liked to walk threw the streets before training with his team. For some reason that could <em>never ever ever<em> be explained, it sometimes stressed him out. Maybe it was Kakashi-sensei's attitude or Naruto's stupidness, but it just bugged him. Walking around town and seeing how annoying civilians were helped. It made him feel that much closer to being grateful he wasn't a pain in the ass.

Within minutes of arriving at the training field, Sasuke knew something was amiss. The distant orange blur under his cherry blossom tree was the first clue. The second was when his best friend's eyes flashed red, if only for a split second, when their eyes connected. Once he had reached where the ticking time bomb sat, the fighting began.

Kicks became bruises and punches turned to broken bones. The two friends had gone on a rampage with nothing and no one there to stop them. It wasn't until both were exhausted and depleated that the two ly on opposite sides of their favorite little tree.

"Yo." Kakashi poofed in front of the two with his signature orange book in hand. "Glad to see you two sparring so nicely."

"We weren't training." They said simultaniously. A death glare ensued, but because of cracked ribs and multiple other inguries, all the Team Seven teenage boys could manage to do was turn their heads.

"Do I even want to know why?" The copy-nin turned a page and lazily read his novel. "You know what, just tell me anyway."

Naruto gathered enough strength to sit up and looked at his sensei with eyes as fierce as a powerful jutsu. "Sasuke decided to steal the love of my life from me. I bet he's just going to break her heart, too."

The only visible silver eyebrow was raised as if to question the statement. Knowing his teacher's unspoken question, the Uchiha answered. "It's Sakura. We both like her." And not to be out done by a dead last, he sat up as well.

"Oh. I only have one piece of advice for you both: _If bloodshed determines whose love prevails, then the heart you're trying to give is only a cold stone." _Two pairs of eyes sent hi questioning glances and a sigh emitted from the jonin's mask. "Don't kill each other over a girl. She's already too fragile." Before he had to deal with more teenage drama, the man left.  
>The last thing he heard was a loud "I told you!" from his blonde student.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura wandered around the Uchiha estate while Sasuke was off doing what she longed for.<p>

Training.

There was positivly nothing interesting going on around her, and it wasn't for quite a while when she ran into- "Oh, hello Itachi-san."

"Sakura, please, you may adress me as Itachi," The teacup the older male was holding clattered on the saucer he delicately craddled in his palm. "Would you like to join me for tea?"

"I'd love to." The odd looking pair silently sat at the table as a servent scurried in to place a matching cup in front of Sakura. Hours seemed to pass in silence while neither one made a move to break it. "Uh, Itachi?"

"Hm?" He had almost forgotton she was there. Such silence didn't seem like his brother's teammate. Something was troubling her, perhaps? "Sakura, is something wrong?" Concern was strongly evident in his tone.

"Oh, n-" **_Yes. You know somethings wrong. You're craaazy. You're a cutter. But who could care about you? You're gonna die alone._** Sakura screamed and threw down her cup.

The voices were back.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<p>

1)Emily, your quote was in italics. Hope you like it. :D

2)This chapter blew my mind. So much fun to write! :DDDD

3)lets get to 20 reviews!

4)Reviews blow my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura had sprinted back into her room after making quite a scene in front of Itachi. The heir had been left speechless at the table, and while he was confused, he was not about to go search the girl out. She was not his teammate, therefore, not his responsibility. He would do the kind thing and tell Sasuke when he comes back home though.

While Itachi was sipping tea, Sakura was screaming. Inside, at least. **_What's wrong, little girl? Don't you like me? _**The voices said. She knew they were mocking her. Her steps quickened as she paced around the room. Ignore them. The voices aren't real. They aren't real. **_You know that I'm here for you, Sakura-chan. I can make the pain go away. All you have to do is listen to me. Just listen. You can always say no..._**

The fragile girl's steps froze and she sat on the lavender and dark purple bed. "Okay. What..What do you want me to do?" She clutched her knees up to her chest in an attempt to keep herself together. "I know Sasuke-kun was lying. I just want to stop hurting." The voice clicked its tongue in sadness. **_You poor girl. I know my idea is a little much, but these people don't love you. All your pain will be gone. We're going to kill you, and it will be wonderful. Will you try with me?_**

She refused to cry over her own death. "Yes."

* * *

><p>"Naruto, I love her. I've always loved her. I know I can't disrespect what you two have, but Sakura is mine." Sasuke growled out. They had been at this for 30 minuted, just sitting and "talking" things out. Kakashi had been right earlier, his love was too overwhelmed already. She didn't need the extra stress.<p>

"Sasuke, I'd die for her. She's my best friend and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Can you honestly say that you'll marry her?" The blonde asked skeptically. His blue eyes narrowed when his best friend never hessitated with an answer.

"Yes. I want to marry her. I want to have kids with her! I want to hold her when I wake up and when I go to sleep. I want to be the one that makes her happy, but I need you to stop trying to ask her out because.." Sasuke's fingers clenched and unclenched in his lap. He never was good at admitting weakness. "I'm scared you could actually take her away from me. But I never want to lose her, Naruto. Please. Just stop this."

"Okay. Just make her happy, Teme." A grin formed on the fox's face. "I want to be an Uncle by the time I'm twenty."

Both stood up weakly and Sasuke bopped his friend on the head, causing him to fall down. "Baka." They left the training field to go home with an agreement. Sasuke could marry her, but Naruto would always be there for his first love, no matter what.

That could work.

* * *

><p>Kunai? Check.<p>

Senbon? Check.

Fifty Asprin? Check.y

Time to go.

First was the pills. Asprin. A blood thinner. In that much of a quantity, she could bleed out in no time. One by one, each went down her throat. There was no pain, only numbness at this point. Within ten minutes all the tiny white pills were gone. Dizziness erupted inside her skull and made it that much harder to make it to the bathroom for the next step.

Sakura picked up her kunai and senbon. The first thing she did was gently force a few senbon into her artery. The next was to rid herself of the pain. Taking the kunai, she carved small hearts onto her bottom lip to taste the blood, her chest to feel the pain. One on her shoulder for her sorrows, and one on her legs to walk away. Her body clattered to the floor as she passed out.

All there was to do now was wait.

* * *

><p>Sasuke arrived home a bit earlier than usual in spite of talking to Naruto for such a long time. He had come home in time to hear the distant thud come from upstairs, and along with Itachi's comment about his strange teammate, it was obvious something was wrong.<p>

From the looks of it, something was very wrong.

The bloody unconscious girl looked half dead before his eyes. Avoiding her right arm, he lifted her gently and leaped out the bedroom. Her wounds were still bleeding a large amount and if he didn't get her to a hospital...

No. Don't think about that.

The teenager ran into the ER, and several medics took her away. He was left in the silent room waiting and hoping desperatly she would be okay. She had to be okay. But why did she do this to herself? Why? She was fine this morning, wasn't she? Wasn't she?

Hours passed before he saw Tsunade walk into the waiting room, her heels clicking all the way. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hn..Is she okay?" Worry shown in his eyes with the same glisten as the sweat on the Hokage's brow. His chin lifted hopefully, then fell when the older woman took a seat beside him.

"Cut the crap, Uchiha. Naruto called and told me everything a few minutes ago when I asked what the fuck you guys did to her. This was a suicide attempt. So, no. She's not okay." Seeing the boy stop breathing, she continued. "We healed her and pumped her stomach; Sakura's stable. She will need some therapy though. There will be scars, but time will smooth them out." A long breath exhaled out and Tsunade looked at him as if she were scanning his insides. "She's awake. You can go see her."

They both got up as she led him down a long hallway. The room Sakura was in was empty except for a small vase of flowers and a sleeping Naruto. Of course Naruto was back there. He was practically Tsunade's son, he could go see Sakura while she was being healed.

"Sasuke-kun?" She looked tired. Her frail body looked like it just about break.

"I..Sakura. I love you." Emerald eyes closed and her head shook as if to clear away her thoughts. White shining teeth bit at her lower lip nervously as she looked at him.

"No, you don't. You're just saying that so I won't hurt myself again. I'll be okay, Sasuke-kun. Tsunade-shishou said she would help me with therapty, and it would all be confidential. You, Naruto, and her will be the only ones who ever hear about this."

"Sakura, I said I love you and I mean it." Walking over to the bed, Sasuke picked up her hand then kissed her. "I. Fucking. Mean. It."

The cherry blossom touched her lips. The scar that formed on her lips shivered with happiness.

**_I told you I could make the pain go away._**

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<p>

1)Yeah, I went there. Don't kill me for writing a suicide attempt. D:

2)I seriously loved this chapter with all my might. It has fluff and seriousness ALL IN ONE.

3)I'm going to beta for this really amazing story called Trust Me by xXCrazyAkiraXx. It also has cutting, but if youre looking for a good SakuIno, its the place to be.

4)Reviews make me update 5 times as fast. :D


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days were hell for Sasuke. Visitors had been banned from Sakura's room so she could focus on recovery and her therapy. Even Naruto had been turned away, and the two boys were frazzled with nervousness. Nothing could calm him, and he needed to see her.

"Naruto." Sharingan tomoes looked up at the blue-eyed teenager, as his fingers scrambled for something to do. "They record those therapy sessions, right?"

"Yeah, Teme. You're not going to-" his blonde friend sat up from where he was lying on the hard wood floor. Grins appeared on both faces. "Dude. Thats so illegal. We cannot steal that. Its such an invation of privacy."

"We're stealing it." The two exchanged a look.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><em>"Why did you start cutting?"<em>

_"I felt...alone."_

_"Why did you feel alone?"_

_"Because nobody cared enough to look beneath the surface."_

* * *

><p>The kunoichi sat alone with her thoughts. The voice she heard was right in the sense that some of her pain was gone. Her right arm was peeking out from under the sheet she kept it buried under. Scars made a painting of the despair she had been through and she couldn't help but admire the way her skin blended into the smooth tissue.<p>

It was time to stop cutting. The masterpiece was finished.

_**Fake smiles plastered to the wall, all we do is fail and fall. You aren't done. All you've done was just begin to understand what you can do. There are worlds you can explore, and I can guide you! **_The voice personified walked up to the hospital bed and ran his fingers through her tangled and knotted hair. His black hair, those dark eyes. They reminded her all too much of someone.

"Sasuke-kun?" Jade eyes squinted at the walls.

**_Oh no. My name is Sai. I'm here to show you how beautiful you can be. You will be...Magnificent, Ugly._**

"I just want to be with Sasuke-kun. Let me be with Sasuke-kun. He'll take care of me. I know he will..." Face downcast, Sakura couldn't recognize the blank stare in the hallucination's eyes.

**_People like beautiful things. You can be beautiful if you let me help you. _**

Sai stood up as Sakura shifted her weight from one hip to the other. "Sasuke-kun thinks I'm beautiful. Please leave..I just want to be with Sasuke-kun."

**_Sakura. Be realistic, now._** And he left.

The nurses found Sakura in the corner of the room, murmuring something that sounded like "The smiles started shreiking once he left."

* * *

><p><em>"Sakura, who is Sai?"<em>

_"Sai says I can be beautiful. Sai says people like beautiful things. I need to be realistic."_

_"Does Sai talk to you often?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you believe Sai is real?"_

_"Of course. I've seen him."_

* * *

><p>"We've started you on olanzapine. Sai won't be bothering you anymore." Tsunade hooked up the IV bag and took Sakura's hand. "This wasn't your fault. You're father had schizophenia and you inheritted it. Thats all this was. With the correct medication, its very manigable. You can check out tomorrow morning when the delutions stop occuring."<p>

Long pink lashes fluttered like butterflies. "Has..has Sasuke-kun or Naruto asked about me?"

A smile flopped onto the Hokage's lips. "Everyday."

* * *

><p><em>"Do you want to stop cutting?"<em>

_"I think so."_

_"Do you have the will to stop cutting?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Are you willing to check yourself into a phyc. ward?"_

_"No. I need to stay near Sasuke-kun." _A breath was exhaled. _"I love him."_

* * *

><p>"You heard that too, right? I mean, I'm not going deaf?" The boys sitting on the floor stared at the tape recorder.<p>

Rewind.

Play.

_"I need to stay near Sasuke-kun."_ Exhale. _"I love him."_

Rewind.  
>Play.<br>_"I love him."_

"Yeah, I heard it." Uchiha Sasuke put back the stolen tape and went home. He needed to see Sakura and ask her out. He wanted her to be his. Those three words made his heart explode as if it were one of Deidara's bombs.

He would talk to her tomorrow. For now, he would sleep.

* * *

><p>"You are here by denying further treatment at this time. Is this correct?" The examiner questioned.<p>

"Yes."

"We release you into the care of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Tsunade has perscribed some anti-psychotic meds which have been givin to you earlier today. We wish you well in your recovery. You may go."

"Thank you."

_Sasuke-kun. We need to talk._

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<p>

1)I hate this chapter. Seriously. This story is pissing me off just because of it. If i don't get to AT LEAST 23 reviews, I'm stopping this story. Its just not worth the effort without feedback.

2)YEah, Its short, but if i get reviews expect Sasuke to ask out Sakura.  
>I'm not joking.<p>

3)I've been really depressed lately, so convince me not to drop this.

4)Jeez, I hate filler chapters. THEY PISS ME OFF SO MUCH. UGH. it was neccesarry though. I'm so sorry. :c

4)kbye.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sakura. I love you. The term girlfriend sounds too juvinial, but thats the best I can come up with. Don't leave me." His hands trembled. Dark eyes stared into her face, almost porcilain, too strong to be that dainty though. Her features were hardened from weeks of therapy that told her to trust no one until she was sure. Sakura could trust him. Of course she could. No exceptions for anyone though.

Not even Sasuke.

The boy grabbed her hands and felt his heart pound inside his chest, almost about to jump right out. He loved her.

She cried. This was too hard. Sasuke isn't her father. He was always there for her when she needed him. This was not his fault. He actually cares about her. He's the exception to everything in her life, it seemed. After leaving, he came back. When it seemed like he never liked her, he was in love. Sakura wept harder, and Sasuke rubbed her back.

"I feel better, Sasuke-kun."

_**"Liar."**_

* * *

><p>So what do we do now? The story has been told. The perfect fairy tale ending turns into a marriage, then a family. Sakura Haruno improves, right? Eventually, everything goes back to normal. Mr. Haruno will die. Naruto will find Hinata, and will marry her later in their future. People will be happy.<p>

But who ever gets a happy ending?

* * *

><p>The therapist tapped her pen against the wooden desk. Sakura Haruno had followed all her orders to a T. Journals were filled up with feelings, thoughts, dosages, and emotions. Nothing was missing. She just couldn't understand this girl. Who was Sakura Haruno on the inside? These journals...<p>

They were edited.

* * *

><p>Laughter sounded throughout the walls of her bedroom as Sakura brushed her hair for the night after her shower. <strong><em>"You honestly think this relationship will last? You're not capable of love, darling." <em>**Sai walked up behind the girl until he was right behind her head. **_"You aren't able to be happy. I made sure of that. There's a reason you tell people I don't exist."_**

"You don't exist." Pink lips recited the phrase as if it were said thousands of times before.

**_"And you're still crazy."_**

* * *

><p>Sakura and Sauske went steady for a few years after these events had occured. Sakura had written down most of everything that happened during this time in one real journal, and one fake one, with events that were fictional and she wished happened. This story is true. These thoughts have happened. Sakura goes to therapy twice a week for support, and Sasuke still holds her at night when she cries and has nightmares of cutting again. Team 7 is still a family, just not always whole.<p>

The scars faded, but nothing really disappears forever.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<p>

1)Alright, thats it. THE END.

2)Sequel? Review to let me know.

3)If any of you are interested in how I've been, I'm now taking Zoloft for my depresstion, and am starting therapy as of October 3rd. Wish me luck to stop cutting. c:

4)Review because you love me :D


End file.
